


Yesterday

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, klaineadvent, married!klaine, yesterday - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 26, 2014: The day after their first Christmas as a married couple.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #24: Yesterday
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135857135875/yesterday

Christmas had been eventful for the newlywed Anderson-Hummels. They had gone over to Burt and Carole’s house early in the day to help Carole bake cookies and prepare Christmas dinner. They ended up having a flour fight in Carole’s kitchen while baking cookies which sent everyone over there into a fit of giggles at the two young men covered in flour. 

At lunch everyone gathered in the living room with their sandwiches that Blaine had put together while Carole and Kurt worked on the ham for dinner. They sat around, eating and watching Christmas movies, enjoying each other’s company.

At some point, Burt had told Blaine to invite his mother over for Christmas dinner that night. That’s how Blaine found out that Cooper was in town. Around five o’clock, Pam and Cooper had showed up bringing a dessert as well as presents with them. 

Dinner was filled with laughter and stories. Cooper told everyone of his latest auditions in Los Angeles. Kurt updated everyone on his project for NYADA. Burt told everyone about the guy who had come into the shop complaining that two gay men were running the glee club in the local high school and how Burt had been quick to tell the guy how the two men were is son and son-in-law. Blaine revealed that he had been accepted into NYU, which caused everyone to get even more excited and send Blaine their congratulations. More stories were told around the table through dinner and dessert. 

Eventually they moved into the living room where Cooper forced them to show him the wedding video since he was unable to attend the last minute wedding. He made a few jokes, but the got sincere as he expressed his happiness for his younger brother.

They all opened the presents that they had sitting underneath the tree. It was a good Christmas for everyone who was sitting in the Hudson-Hummel house that evening. However, around nine o’clock that night, everyone returned to their homes. Kurt and Blaine had been exhausted. They changed their clothes and promptly fell into bed, falling asleep not long after lying down.

The next morning, Kurt woke up and shifted closer to Blaine who stirred awake slowly.

“Sleep well?” Blaine asked, voice still think from sleep. 

“Yeah,” Kurt said, snuggling as close to Blaine as he could. “You realize yesterday was our first Christmas married,” he said, smiling into Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and smiled. “The first of many,” he stated, smiling at the memories that the short conversation triggered.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135857135875/yesterday


End file.
